


The Facility

by AwesomeHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Multi, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future were personifications are more known amongst their people. Unfortunately humans became curious about their long lived countries and managed to succeed in capturing most. They built the Facilities around the experimentations of the nations and are very unwilling to give back what they took. </p>
<p>The few that remain untarnished are fighting to get their fellow nations back. Will they succeed? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facility

**Author's Note:**

> Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland have been held for a few years now. Only in recent has The Facility managed to get their hands on the elusive England. 
> 
> Romano has time of reflection and annoyance while working in the central base and hopes to hell this would be over sooner rather than later.

Containment Room

"Let us go! We aren't made to be caged!" Groggy eyes opened slighty to the sounds of shouting. Something that seemed to be a recurring alot now a days. He couldn't fully see what was happening but he knew it was Wales shouting and soon after it Scotland would be likely to follow.  

"You are doing more harm than good! You dunderheids have to listen to us!" Bingo. There was some thumping against a wall then once again against some glass. He groaned as the noise as it wasn't doing his headache any good. Though the groan wasn't heard by anyone else. Scotland kept on banging the glass a few more times till she got shocked.

  "There's no point in talking to them. They've already made up their minds." He turned his head to the left to listen to Ireland speak her words. He might not been able to see what was happening but he had been at the facility long enough to have some idea where each nation was.  

"We haven't given up like you." He could tell that Northern Ireland was angry and was fed up with the way Ireland has been acting. The elder nation seemed to be more placid lately almost like she had given up in ever getting out of here. England knew that wasn't exactly the case. If anything Ireland had figured out something and was just buying her time.  

"Who says I have?" He could hear a slight smugness in her tone that proved to him that she did have something up her sleeve. Whatever it was he didn't have a clue. His mind was still a bit to clouded to figure anything out and his eyelids too heavy to see. England slowly slid back into a dreamless sleep when two scientist came in to collect a rebellious Scotland.  

 

* * *

 Recovery room

 

 "So how long have you been at the facility Tammy?" William looked over his shoulder at the meek younger scientist and wondered what on earth brought her here. Then he looked back to his starting days and remembered it was curiosity.

  "Been here for a year sir. This will be the first time inspecting a nation though so I am a bit nervous, are they really barbaric as they say?"  

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Na they are pussy cats if you care for them correctly. Just don't piss them off and all be good. Luckily we don't do the experiments so the nations don't get annoyed with us too much."  

Tammy nodded her head nerviously that he slowed his step and patted her head in reassurance. She wrinkled her nose but didnt seem to mind.

"if I remember correctly we are checking in on Scotland?"  

"The one and only dangerous red head of the north. She may take a liking to you. In your profile it states you are half Scottish yes?"  

"Ah yes half Scottish from my father side and Irish from my mothers." She held her clipboard to herself. "But I rather not talk about them right now"  

"quite right erm wel.." He coughed as they neared the door but had placed his hand ontop of hers as she was about to open it. She looked at him questionality. "Do you know what they did to her?"  

"They did an experiment on her eyes, we are to do after care and take notes of any changes." She took her hand away. "Anything more?"  

"They did more than just experiment on her eyes... They took them." He looked sad for a moment as he opened the door to a clean minimalistic room preped with medical equipment. In the centre of the room was a medical table and strapped to it was Scotland.

  Tammy wasn't sure on how to react at first as she looked at the nation. Scotland was covered in dried blood splotches here and there. The worst was the number on her face. It didn't even look like the previous medical scientists took any care at all or what sort of damage they would do to her. In place of her eyes was badly wrapped bandages. It was a sad sight to see. A smirk was on Scotland's face though. "You okay lovie? If you think this is bad you should me on a night out with England doing some pub crawling.ah those were the days. How's it going Willie? Has she thrown up yet?"  

"Not quite yet missy and would you  quit calling me that?" William frowned as he went over and did his normal checks. He waved Tammy over, who was slightly freaked out, and pointed at random equipment to use for the clean up. She hurriedly went over and place her clip board on a table before getting to her work. "Feels like you and grams has teamed up on me"  

"well maybe if you called her in every once in awhile I wouldn't have too." She huffed and tilted her head to the side following the noises of the assistant that was cleaning the blood away."Oi new girl kinda rude to poke and prod without atleast getting a girl some dinner and your name first"  

She squeaked and stopped what she was doing causing the other two to raise their eyebrows at her. "My name is Tammy... Eh miss Scotland..."  

"Scotland is just fine Lovie" she smiled softly and relaxed against the table. The smile faltered a little when William touched the bandages that she recalled what happened a few hours before. "only thing I can really call my own right now..."  

 

* * *

 Central Base

There was silence. No human or nation sound was made except from the rhythmic sounds of machine burrs. The sound was becoming second nature to those that lived under ground. It only really bugged one nation in particular, a ring in his ear that he just can't quite get rid off after being too close to a bomb two weeks again. This particular nation was brooding over his army sized meal and trying very desperately to ignore his happy up beat brother. "Hey Romano! Do you think we should prepare a bit more food? I know for sure that Denmark will be having five bowls when he returns!"  

"Shut up! We don't know if they be coming back today!" He grumbled as he kept stirring, "It's been two weeks, it could be a further two weeks with that Idiot leading the charge"

  "aww Romano you missing Spain?" Italy smiled as he drained the water from the spaghetti.  

"No! Well... Yeah maybe... But it's not like I need him or anything!" He heard his brother laugh cheerfully and decided to go back to ignoring him again. He rubbed his ear against his shoulder when the ringing started back up again. "Just hope he hasn't bitten off more than he could chew."  

"Don't worry fratello he'll be alright! Am sure of it. Now speaking of chewing shall we get food service started then we can go and have siestas!" Italy smiled once again as he got mutiple pots of spaghetti in line for the buffet. He wondered a bit away to check on food supplies.  

 Romano sighed as he did the same with the sauces and chewed his lip nerviously. He would half admit his feelings to his brother but if anyone else asked he would deny anything and everything. He rubbed his ear more vigriously against his shoulder as the ringing became louder. "Son of Tomato! Would you just go away!"  

He shreaked once again as he came face to face with Prussia who seemed both hurt and amused by his reaction. "I know you don't like me but you don't have to be be mean about it"  

"I didn't mean you... You b*stard...." He blushed furiously and glared a little though his expression softened when he took in Prussia's appearance. Battle worn and bloody. "How did it go in the east?"  

Prussia lips tightened into a thin line and didn't really look him in the eye. He ruffled the back of his hair as he shuffled on the spot. "Not as good as I would have liked. I'll be going back to Canada once he's rested here and restart the retrieval of The British Isles. I need to check in with Norway and see what information he cane update me with as well."  

"Tch surprised they haven't reenacted the great escape by now" he stiffened as he didn't exactly mean for it to co e out that way but Prussia ended up laughing anyways.  

"It easy escaping from another country but not so much from your own." He folded his arms over when he got deep in thought. "We are trying to retrieve them as quickly as we can but after four years... Just hope the major damage hasn't been done..."

  The Italien wasn't exactly sure on what to say on that though reached out momentarily before taking it back and looking away. Prussia saw it though and smiled a little as he reached out and squeezed Romano's shoulder before taking his leave. Romano watched him go with some sadness "Take care of yourself Prussia...."  

"Romanoooooo! I'm stuuuuuuuck!"  

Romano covered his ears at the screech of his brothers voice and cursed repeatedly under his breathe. "Coming! Even though I should leave you in there for being an idiot!"  

He huffed his way back to the stock cupboard and began to brood again over what's happened since word spread amongst the nations to go into hiding. At first he didn't think it was real even when he was captured with North Italy he thought it was a joke. He shaked his head as the first year of capture raised to his mind and he refused to think about it. He was just thankful that England, and some other nations, had came and rescued him all those years ago and he hoped to hell that he be able to pay him back. 

 


End file.
